metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming Metal Gear Titles
This is my draft page to cover topics about metal gear games and projects that may be of a more speculative nature. I havn't thought of a good title for the page yet, so if no-one comes up with one, I'll give it one and you'll just have to move it to something better later :-). also this page is unusual in that it has been protected. I don't like to do this because it goes against the wiki spirit (also why it's in my namespace) So I will unprotect this. * when I think it's ready. * if enough sensible people want me too. feel free to suggest changes here and I will make them for you. --Drawde83 22:23, 22 April 2007 (UTC) * I think a good enough title for the page should simply be "Upcoming Metal Gear Titles". Nice work on the page! --Fantomas 14:05, 23 April 2007 (UTC) My own view Gas, You even said this was your own opinion, so for God's sake shut the hell up and wait until we know for sure. You come on here saying "I don't think Metal Gear Solid 5 will actually be called 'Solid 5'" then when we come on here and go "Well, maybe but we don't know yet do we?" you start attacking us and giving us facts for why your opinion is so right even though you're proving yourself wrong on three different occassions. I don't even think there will be an MGS5, but I don't go round deleting every mention of the game and having a go at people who say "But Hideo will pass the game onto another director" just because I don't want it to happen. If you're going to act like that all the time you can just go away and never come back. --Fantomas 10:51, 31 July 2007 (UTC) To bad I'm not going to! any look at the subject of this you chose to reply stating this whole think trust me by the end of MGS4 everything will become clear to you plus I never deleted anything beside typing errors on my own suggestions if any body has been using my name saying I've done that I wasn't me I believe 5 still has a chance some how some way they might find away around the finality of 4--Gas Snake 06:02, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :: trust me by the end of MGS4 everything will become clear to you - Says the man who doesn't even realise it's been five years since Big Shell, not ten. --Fantomas 10:59, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Articles to be merged this page will merge * Metal Gear 2: Curse Of The Snakes * Metal Gear Solid 5 Heavy cleanup needed!! I stumbled on this article and the quality of it, at this point, is really low. I understand a necessity for an "Upcoming Metal Gear titles" article, but the layout and information right now is certainly lacking. I'll see what I can pull up on these titles and fix it myself today, if not, I may need some serious help. :P Ocelot youth 15:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :It was better before metal gear online online and portable ops + came out. :-( I'm wondering how necessary it is anymore. It would help if it had a different focus as upcoming titles do get released eventually.--Drawde83 20:34, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I would debate it even being a necessity anymore... especially things like "Metal Gear Solid 5" and such. Maybe a fangames section for Curse of the Snakes and the Merry Gear Solid article I wrote up... other than that, I'm not sure. Ocelot youth 07:50, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::We could merge this article into a Metal Gear (Series), under a section "future". It would be quite hard to clean up this article otherwise. Chaos91 06:53, 24 December 2008 (UTC) MGS5 in the next ten years!? Ten years!? Really now...did Kojima himself say that or is that just some unrealistic guess on somebody's part? Let's look at the release dates for the main series shall we? MG: 1987, MG2: 1990 (three year gap), MGS: 1998 (eight year gap), MGS2: 2001 (three year gap), MGS3: 2004 (three year gap), MGS: PO: 2006 (two year gap), MGS4: 2008 (two year gap...and I suppose if you're discounting PO, four year gap). The only time wev'e had to wait this long for another installment of the series was in the case of MGS since MG2 and that was only due to platform change and the fact that Kojima decided to bring the series back for the sake of doing something else since Snatcher and Policenaughts. Plus MG2 was an MSX game and the MSX didn't sell well I recall so I think he may have had problems with a sales pitch at the time. So I say that with the popularity of MGS4, it's unlikely that we'll have to wait a hole bloody ten years for the next one to come out. Hell, maybe some fanboy can come up with a story for MGS PO2 where it entales Solid Snake's adventures as a member of Philanthropy or as Raiden you help find a way to snatch a cure for Snake's accelerated aging from Area 51 or whatever. : If you have that big a problem with an article, then change it. This page was set up to be speculative So it's very likely that some bits will be wrong. BTW here's the Kojima quote.--Drawde83 06:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Kojima said it himself in an interview a while back, when they announced "Metal Gear My Page" which as we know, never came into fruition. Also, the MSX was a huge success, just not in America. I would also like to state that this article hadn't been cleaned up in a very very long time. No need to get so worked up, okay? --Fantomas 22:23, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Please Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 04:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC)Where is this Metal Gear thing for MGS5. Please tell me :? There's been nothing official on MGS5, we don't even know if its in development or if there even will be an MGS5.--Richardtalk 19:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC)